


moonchild

by sacrisflorae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, M/M, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrisflorae/pseuds/sacrisflorae
Summary: while his younger brother lives in the valleys of daylight happiness, kevin must hunt only during the mournful night.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 12





	moonchild

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing. this was in my notes and i decided to translate and post. i hope you enjoy it.

thus, alone with his prey, kevin is no longer afraid. covert by the long branches that cover the entrance to the cave, he feels safe to play with the body he managed to get back to his accommodations. the brunette, with hair and eyes as dark as the night that gave him life, smiles tenderly as he strokes the brown hair of the boy who lies on his lap. his fingers move smoothly between the locks, catching and curling around them as they can. the moon child knows how difficult it is to get such a beautiful prey and certainly would not waste it. " _wither and decay_." the sweet voice intones the first line of his song. being hidden, he doesn't have to hurry. unlike his younger brother's ritual, the pain is instantaneous and does not need long enchantments. but, of course, it could take as long as he wanted to increase the suffering of his victims.

the beautiful black eyes shine in the typical malice of the beings of the night, superior and gloomy. his free hand runs to the brunette's torso and pulls out the little rags he has left as a shirt. the skin quickly reveals itself, as well as all its injuries. blood stains the pale complexion. they make it sticky, and even then, kevin doesn't care. the youngest body was completely torn apart, and the organs no longer fit in his carcass, jumping out of the shell as if searching for air.

the heart still beats, and the lungs still breathe. haknyeon raises his hand to touch the night being. he chokes on his groans of pain and barely makes a sound. kevin smiles wide yet sweetly. " _end this destiny_." thin fingers run through the folds of the intestine and the curves of the liver and kidneys. it's sticky, nasty and disgusting, but the son of the night loves that feeling. the aura of pure horror and terror on the face of the mortal excites him to continue, to torture even more, to make every second he has left of that insignificant life in the most vivid hell.

" _break these earthly chains and set the spirit free_..." the bloody hand strokes the young face again. his features are beautiful, delicate and admirable. his lips - oh! those lips! - are the peak of his exquisiteness, with a design so well done, pink and fleshy. if he could, kevin would take them for himself, but the kiss of death goes against his policy. the brown eyes, on the other hand, remain wide and alert to everything that can happen. they follow each act of the moonchild and sometimes stick to his mouth as he tries to understand the enchantment. kevin smiles, runs his thumb over his cheek and admires his prey's last seconds of life. haknyeon chokes again on his sounds of grief and suffering and holds - already without strength - his pale scarlet hand. he begs for the life that slowly fades away. if haknyeon knew the hands maintaining him, he would save himself so much struggle, because his destiny is already sealed.

the entity approaches his lips, almost touching the prey, and murmurs the last line: " _the spirit free_..." the brown eyes close forever, and kevin absorbs his final sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah hurt incantation from tangled. don't judge me, the lyrics are beautiful.


End file.
